Curtiss P-55 Ascender
"This futuristic bird’s swept wing, canard elevators, rear engine, and pusher propeller gave it a look like no other fighter. However, the experimental 24-cylinder liquid-cooled flat-H engine originally intended for the Ascender never reached production. Its 2,200 horsepower might have provided a top speed over 500 mph. The Allison V-12 that replaced the proposed Pratt & Whitney engine reduced the plane’s performance from stellar to average. Low-speed handling problems, including a vicious stall with little or no warning, were partially addressed by modifications to the prototype’s wings and vertical surfaces, but with jet aircraft already under development, the Ascender project was abandoned after the third prototype. For a fascinating “what-if” scenario and a unique piloting experience, try the Ascender as it might have been, with 75 percent more power and improved handling." -The in-game description of the P-55. The Curtiss P-55 Ascender, based on the real life prototype the XP-55 Ascender is a radically dazzling fighter plane with a unique design and performance. It is exceptionally fast and has high altitude for a prop propelled aircraft, with more horsepower and armament which makes this swept winged bird a true wonder to fly. Specifications (P-55 and XP-55 original) P-55 SPECIFICATIONS (the aircraft in CFS3, as originally designed) WEIGHT: 6,354/7,929 lb. (2,888/3,604 kg) SPAN: 41' 0.5" (12.5 m) LENGTH: 29' 7" (9 m) ENGINE: One Pratt & Whitney H-2600 24-cyl. liquid-cooled flat-H with 2,200 hp ARMAMENT: Two 0.5-in. Browning machine guns with 200 r.p.g. on nose, plus two 20-mm Hispano M2 cannon with 150 r.p.g. in nose MAX SPEED @ ALTITUDE: 507 mph (815 km/h) @ 20,000 ft (6,096 m) CEILING: 36,000 ft (10,973 m) INITIAL CLIMB RATE: 3,500 ft/min (1,066 m/min) RANGE: 1,000 mi (1,610 km) XP-55 SPECIFICATIONS (the prototype aircraft actually built in 1943-1944) WEIGHT: 6,354/7,929 lb. (2,888/3,604 kg) SPAN: 41' 0.5" (12.5 m) LENGTH: 29' 7" (9 m) ENGINE: One Allison V-1710-95 liquid-cooled V-12 with 1,275 hp ARMAMENT: Four 0.5-in. Browning machine guns in nose with 200 r.p.g. MAX SPEED @ ALTITUDE: 390 mph (628 km/h) @ 19,300 ft (5,882 m) CEILING: 34,600 ft (10,546 m) INITIAL CLIMB RATE: 2,800 ft/min (853 m/min) RANGE: “Normal” 635 mi (1,021 km); “maximum” 1,440 mi (2,316 km) Strengths and Weaknesses (CFS3 and Original) STRENGTHS - With proposed Pratt & Whitney engine, excellent speed. - Excellent forward visibility. - Two .50s and two 20-mm cannon in nose concentrate heavy firepower. - Improved control surfaces make for nimble handling. - Tricycle landing gear enhances forward visibility, makes landings less risky. WEAKNESSES - Unique profile makes it easy for enemies to identify. - Poor rearward visibility. STRENGTHS (PROTOTYPE AS BUILT) - Good level and climbing flight characteristics. - Excellent forward visibility. - Four .50s in nose concentrate firepower. - Tricycle landing gear enhances forward visibility, makes landings less risky. WEAKNESSES (PROTOTYPE AS BUILT) - Unique profile makes it easy for enemies to identify. - Poor rearward visibility. - Minimal stall warning. - Some lateral instability, common in tailless aircraft. - With Allison engine, mediocre speed. - Lack of elevator “feel” can lead to pilot over control on landing. Weapons 2x 0.50 Browning machinguns and 2x Hispano 20mm cannons in nose 6x HVAR 5" Rockets 2x 250lb bombs 2x 500lb bombs 6x HVAR _ 2x 250lb bombs 6x HVAR + 2x 75 gal drop tanks 2x 75 gal drop tanks Category:Fighters Category:American Fighters Category:Single Engine Fighters Category:Prototype Fighters Category:Cancelled Fighters Category:Swept Winged Fighters Category:Push Configuration Category:Planes with Tricycle Landing Gear Category:Planes with Canard Lifts Category:Planes Powered by Allison V-1710 Engine